Watching An Episode
by shattered22
Summary: The digidestined from season 2 are kidnapped by me to watch some episodes! Bad summary, but please read and review! Also, Ken's parents are there, and there may be AU, not sure yet! Rated T because I'm paranoid! And only a little cursing done by me!


Hi, yep, still here….so, yeah.

I've been doing school, home, inner trouble, school, family, and did I mention school? Yeah, that's my main trouble, sucks, but whatever.

I'm only gonna do a few episodes, and only season 2 in english, I've thought of a few, but I want suggestions, also, should I just have it the way it is, or do an AU, like, for Kensuke, I think that's how you spell it, whatever. Or any other pairings, if you reach 3, then the pairing comes to life, if not, the pairing dies, and rots in a pit of fire.

AU or no AU? That is the question, and don't worry, I'm getting better :) for those of you who want to know.

Disclaimer: Shattered22 does not, and will never own 'Digimon'...THANK GOD!

Me: HEY! GET OUT! NO ONE ASKED YOU! GO AWAY!

 _Possible pairings:_

 _*Ken and Daisuke_

 _*Tai and Matt_

 _Possible AU's_

 _*Ken a girl(Secret)_

 _*Daisuke a girl(Secret)_

 _*Secret relationship(Secret, duh)_

Please PM me if you can, if you want to talk about the story/suggest something or simply want to chat, feel free. Don't worry, I don't mind, I like it :D!

* * *

It was a normal day in the Digimon universe, but all that was about to change….

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon!" Was yelled, and the adorable, tough, Veemon, became the awesome Exveemon!

The new digidestined were trying to scare away a mean digimon that was attacking a digimon village. The older digidestined were waiting in the non-digital world for their smaller companions, good thing no one is the school, well, at least not many.

Then, a bright, white light appeared on the top the computer screen, the older crew let out only a small cry of surprise before they were taken away, to someplace new.

The new digidestined were taking a breather, that digimon had been tough, good thing they stopped it from hurting anyone. They had just finished their break, when they were surrounded by a bright, ball of white light, and taken to my base.

Soon, the digiworld would be his, it was only a matter of time. But then, a bright light came into his base, and he-as well as Wormmon, Ken's parents-were taken away, by me of course.

~~Time~Skip~~

They all landed with a thud, but in chairs. They started talking-more like panicking- about what happened, what brought them here, why, and by who.

"Ahem." All the heads in the room whipped towards the front, they were in a theater room, with a giant flat screen TV, dark red leather recliners with cup holders, dark red carpeting, giant, shimmering chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and a big concession stand on the sides.

The girl wore baggy, dark blue jeans, a blue very dark blue zipper hoodie, sock boots, a simple black head band, and a remote control in her hands. "Welcome."She began, "My name is Shattered22, but you can call me Shat, Alex, or Shady, whatever you like."

She took a deep breath, "To be honest,I hold great powers, and….you're a TV show." She said bluntly. Almost everyone shouted in protest, she let them continue for a bit, it _was_ a big shock, but she then got annoyed with them, yelling could give her a headache, and that wouldn't go well.

"SHUT UP!" _Now_ they were quiet. "You are only a TV show _my_ universe, there are multiple worlds." She continued, "I wanted to see your reactions to the show, but only the second season. I will put you back when we are done, and no time will pass, got it? good." She said, after everyone nodded.

"All will be explain, now, let's watch some Digimon!" She sat down in a spare seat, right in the middle of the old digidestined and the new, the back rows higher up, so they could see fine, by they, I mean Digimon, and Ken's parents.

Shady clapped her hands, the lights turned off, and the show began.

* * *

HELLO!

So, do you like? Should I continue? Please PM me and review! I'll give you a virtual cookie! If you PM me, I will most likely respond faster at these times:

*8:00-9:00 a.m.

*9:00-10:00 a.m.

*12:00-2:00(Afternoon)

I live in Chicago, in America, just so you know. LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
